


Icy-Hot

by Susanooh



Category: Xenoblade Chronicles 2 (Video Game)
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Sex, Breast Fucking, Cum Inflation, F/F, Fellatio, Futa Loli, Futanari, Huge Breasts, Huge Dick, Lolicon, Paizuri, Paizuri/Buttjob, Pedophilia, Threesome - F/F/F, Yuri, all the way through, buttjob, excessive cum, huge ass, hyper, womb penetration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-05 19:28:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17330984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Susanooh/pseuds/Susanooh
Summary: Ursula is afflicted by a strange smell emanating from Pyra. It's now up to the Aegis to fix things when Ursula's secret comes to light.





	Icy-Hot

**Author's Note:**

> Well, this was four months in the making (Mainly due to writer's block) but I finally finished this. Hope you guys enjoy.

A delicious smell drifted through Corrine's house, strong enough to be picked up even from the outside. Unmistakably, it was a product of Pyra's five-star cooking. The legendary fire blade hummed peacefully as she kept a watchful eye on the breakfast being baked in the oven before her. Her content humming was broken by the sound of steps across the wooden floor approaching her.

“Hi there, Ursula!” She greeted the fellow blade with a warm smile.

“What are you making, Pyra?” Ursula asked, looking into the oven before her.

“Just some of my special sunshine pie.”

“Oooooo… That sounds good, what’s it taste like?”

“I think I should keep that a secret ‘till you eat some, isn’t that better?”

“Mhm! It’s pretty exciting! Just smelling it’s getting me all giddy!” Ursula took another big whiff of the smell. “It smells all sweet and nice! I can’t wait!”

“Sweet and…” Pyra, confusedly, tried to take a good whiff of the smell wafting through the house. Well, it certainly smelled good, but she, and likely everyone else, could hardly describe it as ‘sweet’. “Ursula, what do you--?” The redhead caught her breath as she looked down at her companion. The small girl was seemingly in a food-induced trance, her eyes shut as her mouth drooled. Most alarming, however, was located further downwards.

Having seemingly appeared from nowhere, Pyra was shocked to see that from Ursula’s dress was a massive, flaccid penis, laid out on the small mat on the floor, almost touching Pyra’s shoes. Pyra was at a complete loss for words. Ursula was definitely, 100% a girl. She had to be! She sounded, acted, and thought like one, so why, in the Architect’s name, was she packing a dick that would put something like a Garaffa to shame? Even while soft, that thing had to of been at least a foot in length! What the hell was going on?!

‘Hey Pyra, what’re you--?’ Mythra’s voice appeared from Pyra’s consciousness, though she quickly silenced herself as well as, through Pyra’s eyes, she saw the same scene of the entranced girl with her enormous penis out on display. ‘Uhhhhh… Pyra? Why does Ursula--?’

‘I-I don’t know! One moment, it was all normal, but then the next, she had… that out!’

‘Did you do anything?’

‘W-What are you implying?! All she said was that the food smelled sweet and nice, and then I looked down at her and she was like this!’

‘“Sweet and nice”? But it's your Sunshine pie! How does that--’ Mythra went silent for a moment. ‘Wait a minute. Pyra, lift up your arm and smell yourself and tell me what it smells like.’

Doing as instructed, Pyra began describing the odor. ‘It smells kind of weird… Like if candy had a smell or something like that. It’s kinda… sweet…’ She said, coming to her realization mid-sentence.

‘Pyra. Did you put on some kind of weird perfume today?’

‘I-I… might have put something on earlier that I found by our bedside.’

‘See-through glass bottle, pink liquid?’

‘...Yes.’

Mythra groaned in frustration. ‘Uuughhhh... you idiot! That was my pheromone perfume!’

‘Wait, time out… Why do you have pheromone perfume?’

‘Th-That’s not important! What’s important is that that perfume is why Ursula is like this! You’re literally turning her on by being around her!’

‘O-Oh no… What do we do?’

‘Don’t ask me! I don’t know how to handle a little girl with a footlong dick!’

‘I don’t either! Come on, we have to think of something! We can’t just leave Ursula like--’ Pyra’s eyes caught something in the corner of her vision. From outside the window, she saw Rex and the rest of her friends walking back towards the house, their own groceries from the local markets in hand.

‘Oh no oh no oh no oh no--’

Pyra scrambled around, lifting Ursula up, careful not to let the girl’s hanging penis touch her, and she rushed to hide the girl away, running upstairs, setting her onto one of the beds, and locking the door behind her before sprinting back down to try and fit herself into a more calm demeanor.

“Hey Pyra, we're back!” Called Rex as he entered through the front door, his friends following suit. “Mmm… that smells good! It’s your sunshine pie, right?”

“Y-Yes it is! You have a good nose!”

Rex chuckled. “I’ve gotten pretty good at knowing your dishes, eh?” Pyra gave a faint laugh as she turned back to the oven, keeping her eye intently on the pie as it continued to bake. The rest of the team began setting down their groceries, exchanging banter with each other as they prepared themselves for the coming meal.

* * *

 

After the large breakfast, and once the dishes were cleaned up, Pyra was anxiously standing by the staircase to the upper floor. Nobody had gone up there, thankfully. She remembered that the group was planning to go to Torigoth today, and that Corrine had left earlier in the morning, so she was simply waiting until they left to go check up on Ursula again.

“Hey Pyra, we’re getting ready to head on out, you coming?” Zeke asked, having approached her seemingly out of nowhere.

“Huh? Oh, um… I actually think I’ll stay behind for today, I have some things I need to sort out.”

“Are you sure?” Rex asked, overhearing her, prompting Pyra to nod in confirmation. “Well alright, we’ll be back later tonight. See ya later!”

Pyra watched as the group left the house, watching through the window for a few minutes afterwards to see as they walked out of view. She kept watch for a while longer until she was confident that they were gone for the rest of the day. She breathed a sigh of a relief before rushing back upstairs to check on Ursula.

* * *

 

Crossette had realized that Pyra was acting a little bit strange this morning. Her eyes were uncharacteristically shifty and she fidgeted a lot. Crossette was used to staring at Pyra, so she noticed these things. How could she _not_ stare at her, anyways? Pyra was absolutely beautiful. Her face was so cute, her hair so beautiful, her body so… _hot_ … (Pun only slightly intended) Her massive breasts, huge hips, thin waist, and thick, meaty thighs. Crossette simply got all hot and bothered by just _thinking_ about that body of her’s. Not to mention her personality! She was so kind all of the time, but still really cool and knew her way around a fight! It’s no wonder Crossette idolized her, who _wouldn’t_? On top of this--

Wow, okay, that veered _super_ off topic. Crossette looked back over her shoulder. She couldn’t see Fonsett anymore, but she felt like she needed to head back. Pyra’s behavior was bugging her, and she felt like something was going on back at Corrine’s house.

* * *

 

Pyra staggered back before she even made it all the way up the stairs. Her nose had been assaulted by an incredibly strong smell. How nobody else noticed it, she had no idea, but she knew it was likely the doing of Ursula.

‘Holy shit, what is that?!’ Cried Mythra, smelling the same stench.

Pyra’s voice was nasally, on account of her pinching her nose closed. ‘I don’t know, but it has to be from Ursula.’

‘Geez, I hope you fix this fast, we can’t have the others coming back to a smell like this.’

‘Right.’ Pyra made her way up the stairs and unlocked the door, slowly creeping it open and quickly stepping in, shutting it behind her. When she turned, she almost had to step back. A large, cloudy white puddle had formed across the floor and was slowly pooling around. Her eyes glided across the large ocean of liquid and found Ursula, asleep on the bed. The same, massive cock she sported before was hanging out from her dress, hung over the side of the bed. From the head, a veritable waterfall of sticky pre-cum was flowing out and onto the floor. ‘Oh no.’

‘What the hell?! What is with this girl?’ Mythra practically yelled.

Pyra’s eyes scanned over the girl, and her eyes locked onto her massive, engorged ballsack. The looked as though they were spread out on the bed sheet, and looked like they had gone years without any form of release.

Pyra weighed her options. It seemed as though unintentionally spurring on Ursula’s lust was going to lead to this becoming a long-term problem, and it seemed like the girl wasn’t going to calm down any time soon. She needed to find _some_ way to fix this problem, but she didn’t really want to indulge in the first idea that popped into her head. That solution was much too degenerate, no self-respecting woman would do it, and definitely not the _Aegis_!

‘Do it.’

Pyra jumped out of her skin at the familiarity of Mythra’s voice. ‘W-What?!’

‘I can tell what you’re thinking, Pyra. Do it.’

‘I-I don’t know what you’re talking about!’

‘Pyra, we’re literally in the same body, quit lying. That’s _clearly_ the best solution. Let me tell you something, Ursula is not going to calm down just by being left alone. You have to calm her down by hand. Nothing’s going to be solved unless you do something.’

‘You can’t seriously be telling me to--!’

‘I am.’

Pyra groaned in frustration. She did admit that the idea _was_ the quickest solution to this problem. But even so, she simply couldn’t let herself just _do_ something like that! Regardless, her legs made her step closer to the sleeping girl.

Ursula murmured as she stirred awake, shifting in her sleep before she blinked her eyes open, yawning loudly and stretching her body out. Her half-lidded eyes scanned the room before noticing Pyra’s presence near her. Her eyes shot fully open in surprise. “Oh, Pyra!” The girl quickly left the bed, apparently not realizing that her cock had been leaking out pre-cum throughout the morning, and she slipped and fell when her bare feet contacted the puddle of her own body’s lubricating fluid. Pyra scrambled and latched her hands onto the girl’s, keeping her from face-planting into the liquid. Only then did Ursula seem to realize that her dick was out and about and leaking signs of her arousal out into the house. “Oh…”

Pyra pulled Ursula back up to her feet, which were already fairly damp from standing in the girl’s own fluids. Ursula nervously fidgeted with her dress after being pulled back up to standing. Pyra sighed. “I, umm… I’m sorry.” Ursula said, shakily. “It got like this when I smelled that food. I don’t really, um, know why.”

“It’s-- It’s alright. It’s not your fault. Listen, has this happened before?”

“Yes, it has. Sometimes when I think about certain things it gets all hard and big and this stuff starts coming out.” She said, gesturing to the massive puddle on the floor.

“How do you, um, usually manage it?”

“Well I-- I found that when I touch it, and move my hands up and down it, it starts feeling really funny. If I keep doing it, then this really sticky and thick white stuff comes exploding out.” She made an explosion gesture with her small hands to emphasise her point. “It’s really hard to clean up, but when I do that then it usually calms down.”

“How--” Pyra cleared her throat. “How much comes out?” She didn’t even know what influenced her to ask that.

“How much?” Ursula looked puzzled, but then began thinking about it. “Um, well, it’s a lot. Usually I just let it out into the cloud sea, but I did it inside a room once. I think I could probably, uh, fill up this room?”

“Fill--?!”

 _‘WHAT?!’_ Mythra screamed from inside Pyra’s head.

Pyra attempted to compose herself. “When you say ‘fill’, do you mean completely fill? As in this room would just be full from the floor to the ceiling?”

“I think so? The room I did it in last time was pretty big, bigger than this one.”

“Oh…”

‘Okay, Pyra? I think it’d be best if you did leave this alone.’

‘What? Why are you changing your mind so quickly?’

‘Pyra! SHE CAN FLOOD THIS ROOM! _SHE CAN FLOOD THIS ROOM WITH HER CUM! IT’S NOT A GOOD IDEA TO LET HER CUM IN HERE!_ ’

‘Then-- Then… umm…’ Pyra thought for a moment, her mind racing. ‘Why not just let her cum… inside me?’

She could practically see Mythra absolutely lose her shit. ‘WHAT MAKES YOU THINK THAT’S A GOOD IDEA?!’

‘We’re the Aegis, right? Plus, we’re not made out of the same stuff as humans. I should be able to handle this… I think.’

‘I… Hm…’ Surprisingly, Mythra stopped her yelling, sounding like she was thinking about the idea. ‘That’s… not the worst idea, but…’

‘Right? So…’ Pyra then glanced to the cold girl in front of her, who was staring up at her inquisitively. She quickly lowered herself, crouching down close to Ursula. “Okay… I, uh, don’t really know what to do here, but…”

Pyra hesitated for a moment, attempting to figure out the best angle at which to approach this situation, before she placed the tip of her index finger at the base of the girl’s cock. She both felt and heard Ursula breathe sharply and freeze up. Pyra slowly trailed her finger down the girl’s length, smiling slightly at her shakily exhaling throughout the entire process, until she reached the head.

‘Hey, Pyra, jerk her off.’ Mythra casually suggested.

‘Jerk her… off?”

‘You don’t--’ She groaned, one hundred percent done with how ignorant her other half was. ‘A _handjob!_ ”

‘Oh! R-Right!’ Pyra mentally prepared herself before wrapping her fingers around the beast in front of her. Well, she attempted to anyways. She mostly only wrapped around half of the whole circumference. And this was the thinner, topmost part of the whole length. This thing got _way_ thicker the further down she glanced. Most importantly, though, was that Ursula’s dick was cold to the touch. Pyra felt a cold sensation flow through her arm and let out her own shaky breath. “Um…” She thought for a second, before lifting it up and placing its head on top of her cleavage as she then wrapped her other hand around it, finally forming a closed ring around the whole thing. “Here I, uh, go…”

Mythra snorted at the odd choice of words.

Pyra, ignoring her other half, began slowly moving her hands across the girl’s length. She had to lean in to fully cover the whole length, and she could feel as Ursula’s member progressively grew in size. Eventually, leaning in caused the slick, slightly sticky head to creep up her neck and poke at the underside of her chin. It was Pyra’s turn to freeze up slightly shivering at the cold liquid. Despite having a naturally warm body, she wasn’t prepared for the frosty pre-cum, especially not on her neck.

On Ursula’s part, she was going absolutely _mental_ from all of this. She felt good when her own hands were on her large rod, but having someone else’s, especially _Pyra’s_ naturally warm ones, felt absolutely wonderful. The girl needed to support herself up to keep herself from collapsing under her weakened knees, slowly stepping back until she could lean up against one of the beds, though Pyra simply shuffled forwards on her knees to compensate for the increased distance.

Though, if Ursula was affected this hard by a simple handjob, Pyra sticking out her warm tongue and beginning to run it around the girl’s cockhead was _definitely_ going to throw her for a loop.

“P-Pyra-- Mmmmmgghhhh!” She yelled out. Her cock jerked and her balls trembled as a quick, large glob of girlcum spurted out of her urethra, depositing itself right into Pyra’s mouth, taking the redhead for surprise.

‘Oh shit, she’s already cumming?! P-Put your mouth around it, quick!’ Mythra called out from Pyra’s head. She obliged, opening her mouth slightly before locking it down around Ursula’s cockhead. She closed her eyes and moaned as she felt the frosty payload flow through her throat and into her stomach. ‘Pull her in closer, some of it might get out.’ Mythra suggested once again. Prompting Pyra to lean in closer, making small noises in an attempt to call out to Ursula as she grabbed the little girl’s small waist and pulled her in, as though she was going in for a hug.

Which is exactly what Pyra did. With alarming speed, she pulled Ursula close, wrapping her arms around her and shoving a massive portion of the girl’s now-fully erect cock into her gullet. She now felt the thick liquid pouring right out into her stomach in large, heavy globs. Fortunately (or perhaps unfortunately), Ursula’s length was buried so deep into Pyra that the redhead couldn’t even taste anything. She could only feel it as it barrelled through the smaller girl’s urethra to come launching out of her pisshole. Pyra was expecting the girl’s orgasm to subside quickly, but she quickly became concerned as she began to feel a strange tightness form in her stomach. She moved her gaze as best she could, and would’ve yelped in fearful awe as she witnessed her tummy start to grow. It was a new sight, to both Pyra and Mythra, and they could really only watch as their shared body compensated as best it could for Ursula’s monstrous output. Pyra’s stomach began to expand past her huge breasts, beginning to rip the fabric that partially covered her waist. She relinquished one hand from Ursula to move it to her growing belly, feeling as it only got bigger and bigger. There was an intense sloshing that made Pyra’s body sway, and she could almost hear the sound of Ursula’s cum spraying into her insides.

Speaking of Ursula, the girl simply could not keep quiet, moaning loudly and gasping as she just kept _cumming_. Pyra’s insides just felt so warm and cozy around her cock that she just couldn’t help herself from vocalizing her immense pleasure. Every spurt of cum that fed Pyra was another delightful jolt of pleasure sent through Ursula’s body. The girl could barely keep steady, forcing her to lean over and support herself on Pyra’s own body, grasping the redhead’s shoulders to stay upright.

Pyra was surprised when she felt a cold sensation appear to exit the confines of her stomach as her belly stopped growing. She felt a thick, sticky substance gradually pool up further through her body before it began to well up in her throat. She gagged, sputtering out a mixture of spit and girlcum from the tight confines of her mouth. Her cheeks puffed up as her mouth was filled up in an instant before she couldn't handle anymore and pushed Ursula away, dragging the girl's cock out of her throat, letting it go from her lips with a sloppy, wet sound. Pyra held the girl’s dick away from her mouth as she turned away and began to cough up the spunk that had pooled in her throat, spitting it out onto the floor. Thankfully, Ursula’s orgasm seemed to subside just as Pyra removed the girl’s cock from her mouth. Pyra, sighed exasperatedly, relieved to finally be done with swallowing Ursula’s cum.

“P-Pyra… how did you… swallow all of that?” Ursula asked between drained breaths.

‘Yeah that was… kind of crazy.’ Mythra said in agreement.

“I don’t… know. I think you went too deep for me to even have to swallow.” Pyra reasoned. She _had_ felt the girl’s massive cockhead pretty far into her body. She put a hand to her completely full stomach and caught her breath. “Geez… What am I going to tell the others?”

“Hey Pyra, are you--” Pyra nearly jumped out of her skin, looking to her left, seeing Crossette standing in the doorway to the room. She hadn’t locked the door behind her.

There was literally no way to talk her way out of this one, Crossette had seen her idol with a belly full of little girl cum, and with said little girl standing right there beside her with a gigantic cock hanging out.

“H-Hey… Crossette.” Pyra said, barely able to get her voice out amidst her sheer embarrassment. Why did she let Mythra push her into this?

“I… P-Pyra, you… and Ursula…” Crossette constantly shifted her eyes between the two, unable to form anything to say. She had expected something weird was going on but… well, what the hell was she even supposed to _say_ about this? The whole situation was so wrong, so surreal, so downright fucking _weird_.

It was… kind of hot too.

“So… um… this is what you were acting all weird about.”

“W-What do you mean weird?” Pyra asked, feigning ignorance despite really being incapable of doing so effectively.

‘Oh god oh fuck we’re so _screwed_.’ Mythra panicked from inside their consciousness.

“I mean… why are you sitting in front of Ursula with her cock out and your stomach looking like you’ve been 9 months pregnant for years?”

“R-Right, yeah, you see, I…” Pyra stammered out meaningless word after meaningless word, really not having a good explanation at all. “She just, uh, kind of had her penis out while talking to me this morning. And, well, turns out I had put on some kind of pheromone perfume that Mythra had.”

“Shoulda known this was Mythra’s fault.” Crossette scoffed.

“Hey, I heard that!” Pyra suddenly yelled in Mythra’s voice, prompting the redhead to just as quickly cover her mouth with her hands. “Sorry, that was Mythra.” She professed, flustered.

“...Right. Well, then, what are you gonna do about that?” Crossette asked, pointing to Ursula, which prompted Pyra to look back at the small ice blade only to see the girl’s cock had remained as rock-hard as before, and in fact it looked even _bigger_ than before.

“Oh…”

“S-Sorry! It’s just… you swallowing my white stuff got me all excited for some reason… A-And Crossette coming in just made it worse. You’re both, um, really pretty.” Pyra simply blushed at the last comment. Though this brought up a problem.

‘H-How am I gonna do anything like _this_? I can barely even lift my legs to stand up!’

‘Uuugh, fine. Here.’ Mythra responded, confusing Pyra for a moment until the redhead’s body shifted away from her control. Yellow-white rings of light enveloped Pyra, covering her body in light for a moment before her appearance suddenly changed to that of Mythra. Her clothes were completely intact, her belly was a normal size, and she seemed completely unaffected from Pyra’s rough blowjob. “Just leave it to me.” Mythra lifted herself up, placing a hand on her hip as she used her other to hook onto her clothing and begin to remove it. During the process, she turned to look at Crossette, who had been standing idly by. “Hey, firecracker, you gonna join in or what?”

“W-What?”

“If you really didn’t want to be here or do anything, you would’ve left by now. Get in on this and help me out.”

“You’re not the boss of me! But… alright, if it helps Pyra out.”

Mythra rolled her eyes at the girl’s initial defiance, but smiled as she began to remove her own clothes and the excessive amounts of gear attached to them. Crossette had always been a bit of a bitch to her, so she had a bit of a special plan in store for her.

“Alright, first things first: Titfucking. Could you sit on the bed there, Ursula?”

“Ummm, okay.”

“Alrighty, I’ll use my tits for this. Crossette you can… hm…” She said, musing over the other girl’s body.

“What?”

“You might wanna use your butt instead.” She said.

“Why? My breasts are big enough!” The girl replied, proudly puffing out her chest. While, yes, they were big, Mythra’s easily dwarfed them to the point where if they attempted a double titfuck it would probably end with Mythra wrapping around Ursula’s dick with no room left for Crossette unless they did some kind of ridiculous boob-tower. The girl’s butt, on the other hand, was perfect. It was outrageously massive, a huge shelf on her backside attached to her gigantic hips that were easily double the width of Mythra’s own. Crossette’s skirt was basically a piece of fabric that sat on the top of this ass-shelf, idly sitting by while the rest of the girl’s butt was on full display. The way she walked too, god _DAMN_ was it hypnotic, how her hips swayed with every energetic step that made the girl’s ass jiggle like mad. It looked like a lovely candidate for a nice, meaty _smack_. Though, of course, that’d have to wait for later.

“Trust me on this one, even though I know you won’t, your butt’s the real treasure on your body.”

“My butt?”

“Yes, your butt. Your ass, glutes, your big fat fucking booty, whatever you wanna call it. You should be focusing on that piece of work insteada your tits.”

“I guess…” She said dejectedly. Mythra internally groaned, was this girl really _that_ sore about not having giant tits when she had that kind of junk in her trunk? Geez, how ungrateful.

“Um, could we start?” Ursula asked, clearly antsy and unable to bear watching these two nude and outrageously curvy girls in front of her bickering for much longer.

“Yeah.” Mythra smiled as she approached the girl and crouched down, levelling her chest with Ursula’s lap. Lifting up her hefty breasts, she wrapped them as best she could around the base of the smaller girl’s cock, prompting Ursula to let out a stifled moan from her closed mouth. Mythra caught Crossette still standing still, shifting her hips and thighs in an unsure manner. “C’mon, we don’t have all day.”

Crossette mumbled something before she stepped over to the two other girls and turned around, squatting down slightly to level her ass with Mythra’s breasts before gripping it with both of her hands and pushing it back and burying Ursula’s dick in a soft, warm chasm that the member just barely poked out of. Ursula released a long sigh, then let out more stifled groans as the two girls started to move their massive assets up and down the length, the girl squeaking whenever her tip was squished between the two.

“M-Mythra! Crossette!” Ursula leaned forwards and stretched her two small arms out, laying them over the top of Mythra’s tits and Crossette’s ass to try and give herself some grip as she began to vigorously pump her hips. “Haaa…” Ursula’s tongue hung from her open mouth as she panted like an excited puppy, still roughly fucking the girls’ assets, both of whom had begun to move in tandem with Ursula’s thrusts, moving up as the small girl pulled back, then down again when she slammed her hips upwards.

‘ _Wow_ , she’s really getting into this.’ Mythra mused.

Crossette yelped when pre-cum started to spurt out of the girl’s cock once more, the cold liquid dripping down into the cavern between her and Mythra and splattering their bare skin. Some landed on Mythra’s face and she quickly took to licking it off.

“Mmm…” She loved the taste. She’d have to get the little girl off more in the future, if only to relish in this some more.

“I’m gonna… again…” Ursula nearly shouted as she felt a familiar feeling well up in her crotch. Her thrusts became more and more frantic. This was Mythra’s cue to stretch her head forwards, sticking out her tongue to lash it across Ursula’s crown, causing the girl to clench up from the pleasure. The feeling of her orgasm building only intensified with this.

“H-Hey, Mythra, what are we gonna do when she--”

Ursula cried out again as a tiny droplet of cum began to well out of her cock, only to be followed by a massive rope rocketing out, flying through the air and splattering against the ceiling with tremendous force, sending small drops of girlcum to fly down onto the three girls. She continued to spurt out more giant ropes of cum that landed and coated Mythra and Crossette’s assets.

As Ursula’s second, incredibly forceful orgasm subsided, Mythra and Crossette were absolutely drenched in the girl’s cum. Mythra’s breasts and Crossette’s ass were both coated a nice snowy white, the liquid dripping from their bodies and onto the wooden floor.

Mythra noticed that a certain other liquid was dripping from between Crossette’s legs. She casually walked up to the girl, and hit her ass with a powerful slap, causing the remaining cum to fly off and for Crossette to lose her footing.

“Hey! What was-- Whoa!” Crossette protested, only for Mythra to quickly and easily sweep her off of her feet and plant her face-down on the ground with her giant ass raised high into the air. Mythra shifted on top of Crossette, straddling the girl’s back.

“Ursula!” The blonde called, causing the little girl to look up from her daze, only for her to be snapped out of it once more as she locked her eyes on Crossette’s fat ass, still glazed with copious amounts of her cum. Mythra planted her hands on each cheek and spread them apart, displaying Crossette’s asshole in full glory to Ursula. “C’mon, you know you want to stick it in here!”

“Let me go! Mythra, I swear, when I get out from under here I’m gonna tie you to a firework and blow you up! Get off of me!” Crossette cried and protested, prompting Mythra to hit her ass with another hard slap that silenced her, as her ass rippled against the impact, looking like water reacting to a stone being thrown into it.

“C’mon Ursula, we don’t have all day.”

The girl slowly got up from the bed. Carrying her dick in her hands, she stepped over to the two.

“Just align it with this hole here and stick it in as far as you can.” Mythra advised.

“Umm… okay.” Ursula did as instructed and, despite Crossette’s pleads against it, she began to slide her dick into Crossette’s ass, beginning to widen out the tiny hole almost immediately. Ursula felt uncomfortable at first, the tightness around her dick wasn’t all that pleasurable, or even comfortable, and going against Crossette’s wishes made her feel a pang of guilt, but as she slid further in, the warm insides of a fire blade enveloping her cock became more and more pleasurable; delightful, even. She had slipped nearly her entire length in, forcing Crossette’s stomach to take on an unnatural, rounded bulge as she screamed in a mix of pain and pleasure as more of the thick rod slid in until Ursula was fully hilted to the base inside her. Crossette could barely even squeak out a noise as her body was assaulted by the feeling of Ursula’s massive cock having punched right into her asshole.

“Now move your hips, like you did before.” Mythra instructed, and Ursula complied, pulling out her length as far as her body would allow before steadily pushing it back in again. “Pick up your pace. Crossette’ll start to like it if you do.”

“N-Nohh… pleashe, shtop…” Crossette begged as best she could, but her protests wasn’t paid heed by Ursula, who did as told as began to thrust her hips faster, beginning to moan as she could feel her pleasure building, the walls of Crossette’s ass rolling over her dick was one of the best feelings she ever experienced.

“Good girl.” Mythra said, putting her hands on Ursula’s cheeks, surprising the girl before pulling her closer to plant a long, deep kiss onto her lips. Ursula was taken by surprise. Her chest swelled and she became light-headed, but Mythra kept her firmly planted in-place, their lips connected and her dick buried deep inside Crossette, being piped by an Ursula who was now going on autopilot. Her pace had picked up into a vigorous pounding, forcing short gasps out of Crossette with each time Ursula slammed her hips inwards.

Ursula’s body tensed up as she began to feel the familiar sensation of an orgasm build up again. She broke off her kiss with Mythra and began to pant like a dog as she kept vigorously smashing her hips into Crossette’s fat ass.

“Hey, Ursula, are you about to cum again?”

“Y-Yeah… I am…” She managed to breathe out.

Mythra flashed a devilish smirk, and grabbed hold of Ursula’s hips, holding her in place and stopping her thrusting despite the girl’s best efforts.

“W-What are you…?”

“Wait until that feeling down there dies down, then start going at it again. Keeping doing that again and again until I tell you to let it out. Got that?”

“B-But I--”

“Got that?” Mythra said, asserting her voice further.

“I... Mmmh…” Ursula protested, but she wasn’t about to go against Mythra. “...Alright.”

And so, Ursula waited for a few seconds before the feeling died off, and then resumed her thrusting, the stopped and waited some more when the feeling reappeared. This continued on for an hour, with Mythra stopping Ursula everytime the girl seemed to be trying to cum without her permission. Eventually Ursula could barely hold her footing. Everytime the feeling came back, it was stronger than before, and it was taking all of the willpower in her body to hold back. Her dick was rock solid and her massive, engorged balls were absolutely churning with cum, to the point where it was audibly gurgling whenever Ursula was on the verge of release.

“M-M-Mythra, please, I need to let it out… it’s starting to hurt.” Mythra looked over her shoulder towards Crossette. She had long stopped protesting and was now simply resigned herself to the immense pleasure of having Ursula’s cock buried deep within her, her only noises being the tiny moans and squeaks with every pounding. Now would be the perfect time to fill her up.

“Yeah, go ahead, you can cum now.”

“Th-Thank you!” Ursula was extremely grateful, as she immediately took to slamming her hips forwards as fast as she possibly could, building up pleasure in her cock for as long as possible before that same feeling came back. She could finally keep ramming her dick into Crossette as hard as she wanted without needing to stop per Mythra’s request. Mythra finally stepped off of Crossette, standing off to the side to simply watch as Ursula finally hit the point of no return, slamming her hips into the other girl’s massive rump and keeping that position. Her massive orgasm built up from the hour of edging was let loose. A bombastic _‘GLORP’_ sound was heard as Crossette’s stomach almost immediately blew up to twice its previous size. Another surge of cum rocked the fire blade’s body as her stomach bloated once more. A third time, and some spurts of cum were launched out of Crossette’s mouth, splattering a trail of the snow white liquid across the floor and against the wall in front of her. On the other end, cum had crept through the tiny crevices between Ursula’s monster cock and Crossette’s insides and had begun to spray out of the rim of her anus, splashing up onto Ursula herself and around her.

Each surge of cum both filled up Crossette more and more and sent more cum out of both of her ends. Both girls spasmed with each release, their bodies both succumbing to their respective pleasures.

Mythra, from the sidelines, watched at a pool of cum crept across the floor from underneath Ursula, and as the large trail of the same liquid kept getting bigger and bigger as more spewed from Crossette’s mouth.

‘ _Maybe edging her for that long wasn’t the best idea…_ ’ Mythra reflected, growing a bit concerned as Ursula’s orgasm just kept _going_. It had been almost 10 minutes and there was no sign of the girl slowing down, with Crossette only getting more filled and both puddles of cum beginning to take over a sizeable amount of the bedroom’s floor.

15 minutes in, Ursula finally gave a sigh of incredible relief and loosened her grip as her output slowed down, letting her fall off of Crossette’s ass and butt-first onto the ground below, dragging her penis out along the way, which spurted a few more massive globs of cum before it finally stopped. Crossette was left both soaked and filled to the brim with cum, as it dribbled out of her ruined asshole and her mouth alike, face down in the trail of cum that had come from her mouth. Mythra stepped over and carefully pulled her completely cum-covered face out of the puddle.

“Ooooohh… Yikes.” The girl was, for sure, out cold from both the hour-long pounding and her quarter hour-long cum filling.

After rescuing Crossette from drowning in cum, Mythra stepped over to the tired, panting Ursula, having to trudge through the thick white goo that covered the floor. She squatted down next to the girl, who seemed to be in a trance for the monumental orgasm she just experienced.

“Hey, Ursula, you okay?” Mythra asked, snapping her fingers besides Ursula’s face. The small girl turned to face her, confused.

“Myth...ra?” She moaned out, and then her eyes seemed to drift slightly downwards towards Mythra’s chest. She barely hesitated before, in her orgasm-induced stupor, she shimmied forwards and grabbed one of the blonde’s breasts and immediately latched her mouth onto her nipple, catching Mythra off guard.

“H-Hey!” Mythra cried. Her initial shock eventually wore off, and she simply allowed Ursula to do her thing, resting her hand on the girl’s back. She had to admit, Ursula breastfeeding from her felt strangely nice, and whenever she would use just a _bit_ too much teeth it sent a feeling of mixed pain and pleasure through Mythra, forcing moans out of her, only to quickly cover her mouth. ‘ _S-shit, I can’t believe she’s making me moan like this. I never thought breastfeeding someone could feel so good…_ ’ Mythra sighed, when something caught her eye. Ursula’s dick was getting hard again, shocking Mythra to her core. ‘ _WH-- HOW?!_ ’ This girl’s stamina was insane, to get hard so soon after cumming what had to of been gallons upon gallons of seed was a feat Mythra was unsure even a godly blade like the Aegis could do. She hesitated for a moment before jostling Ursula, getting the girl to come out of her childlike trance to look up at her.

“Mmyeah?” She asked, quietly.

“Wanna go with me next?” Mythra asked, smiling.

“Okay.” Ursula agreed, which was all Mythra needed to scoop the girl up into her arms and place her onto one of the beds, her meaty rod standing tall from her body.

Mythra stood on the bed above her. The girl’s dick almost met her cunt from here, making it easy to line up before Mythra took the plunge and began to inch her way down Ursula’s dick, slowly filling up her insides with little girl cock. Mythra’s awkward positioning as she got lower and lower made her stance unstable. She could only comfortably take more this slowly, but if she didn’t do it faster she’s likely fall and hurt herself or Ursula. She did the best she could, placing her hands on the lower railing of the bed behind her. But, try as she might, she eventually lost her footing, her grip on the railing failing and causing her to fall down, unwillingly allowing Ursula’s cock to punch straight through her vagina, penetrate her womb, and stretch out her tummy. Ursula cried out in pleasure while Mythra squeaked, unable to form any words from sheer shock. Her eyes watered and she trembled as she, using all of her might, shifted her position on top of Ursula. She could feel the girl’s monster cock shift around inside her, grinding against her vaginal walls. She covered her mouth, masking her slight moans as she tried to reposition herself.

She eventually leaned forwards, her hands and feet on the bed beside Ursula, and brought her hips up, grunting as she felt Ursula’s cock shifting backwards before she pushed her hips down again, sending the rod back in. She finally let herself openly moan, not caring anymore about her personal embarrassment. Mythra’s vocalizations quickly devolved into incoherent moaning and grunting, bringing her hips up and slamming them down quickly became automatic as she was driven crazy by the feeling of Ursula’s gigantic cock stretching out her insides.

“Ah! Ah! M-Mythra!” Ursula cried out. The blonde leaned in and wrapped her arms around her, resting her hands underneath the girl’s back. Mythra took Ursula’s open mouth, sloppily kissing her as she kept driving the girl’s cock into herself, slamming her hips back and forth, trying to coax out as much cum as she could. Mythra moaned into the kiss before breaking it off, wiping drool from her mouth.

“Urshulahh…” Mythra said as she pulled one of her hands out from underneath Ursula, bringing it to one of her breasts and guiding it to the girl’s mouth. Ursula, almost on instinct, put her mouth around the nipple, resuming her earlier breastfeeding, sending Mythra into a cacophony of stimulation. Mythra giggled as she felt a powerful orgasm rock her body, causing her to tremble.

Ursula made a noise, and let Mythra’s breast go from her mouth. “M-Mythra, I’m gonna--!”

“Do it. C’mon kid, you gotta fill me up like you did Crossette. I want you to cum so much that you make me pregnant. How’s that sound? Making the Aegis _pregnant_? Don’t you want to cum a lot inside me?”

“Y-Yes!”

“Then cum!” Mythra yelled as she somehow picked up her pace, turning Ursula into a drooling mess as she kept thrusting her hips down onto the girl’s dick. Ursula’s face scrunched up as she squeaked out a moan. Her balls churned as another, huge orgasm slammed its way through her dick.

Another loud, powerful ‘ _GLORP_ ’ sounded out as Mythra instantly felt a tidal wave of cum rocket into her womb, filling it up instantly. Ursula came again and again, forming a massive bulge full of cum in Mythra’s lower body, which only grew bigger and bigger the more Ursula came. Cum flowed out of Mythra’s stuffed womb, falling out of her vagina and forming a massive pool that piled up on the bed and absolutely covered Ursula’s lower half. Cum kept filling Mythra and piling up below her, more and more of it fell from the bedside, joining the massive puddle on the floor.

“Cum! Keep cumming! Don’t stop until you fill me up completely!” Mythra demanded, and Ursula sure didn’t disappoint, as she kept cumming inside the Aegis until her abdomen had ballooned out, far past her massive tits, sloshing full of cum. The bed below was completely drenched in cum, its sheets and the mattress itself being stained beyond repair.

Mythra, relishing in her delight, slowly removed herself from on top of Ursula, letting the girl’s dick go with an audible ‘ _plop!_ ’

Cum dripped from Mythra’s filled cunt, and the Aegis simply turned slightly before letting herself fall onto the bed. Left in a daze from her rough fucking.

Ursula panted and lifted herself up. She could finally feel her dick going soft, tired from the hours of rigorous sex she had just endured, when she heard the sound of Mythra transforming. She turned and saw Pyra laying on the bed, her stomach back to its normal size. The redhead seemed to be just waking up.

“M-Mythra…?” She slowly opened her eyes, seeing Ursula, who gave a shy little wave. “What happened while I was asleep?” She asked, before she noticed the cum-soaked bed, the gigantic sea of seed that had covered the wooden floor, and Crossette, still bloated with Ursula’s sperm.

“I, um, think Mythra’s gonna be asleep for a while…” Ursula said, nervously.

“Oh…” Pyra said in realization. “Well, um… We should try to… clean up, I suppose.”

Ursula blushed, embarrassed at the mess she had made. “I’ll help…”

“Th-Thank you.” Pyra said, getting off of the bed and flicking off some of the cum that had stuck to her from it. “Well, we should get to work, we have to clean things up before the others get back.” She looked to Crossette. “And we have to find somewhere to put her…”

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope this was a good return from four months of absence. Hopefully I can put out some more stories from now on without needing these extremely long wait times in-between. I got a few ideas, some already have a lot of progress, so look forward to those!
> 
> Hint for the next short fanfiction: "Apostle in White"


End file.
